Amor Clandestino
by jessicacefiro
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con el corazón? ¿Qué pasa cuando amas a alguien que note corresponde? Ascot aprenderá la lección en este fic que nos demuestra que el corazón a veces puede ser torpe y necio.


_**Amor Clandestino**_

Se sobo la frente con frustración. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello o como ha empezado? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Enamorarse de ella era un pecado, era contra la ley, ella era intocable, el no era nadie y jamás lo seria.

Siempre hubo palabras superficiales con ella, acerca de las dos guerreras mágicas y de su enamoramiento por una de ellas. Nunca la vio como alguien especial, ni siquiera se le hacía atractiva. Además que era la novia de sus mejores amigos. Se levanto y se vio en el espejo con frustración. No había olvidado los besos que le dio cuando entro a hurtadillas a su cuarto o cuando se le abalanzo encima en cuanto lo vio, con un simple toque lo poseía y era cierto el estaba completamente entregado en cuerpo y alma a ella.

-Creo que otro día debe de comenzar-, dijo suspirando, poniéndose su traje y saliendo de su habitación. Una linda chica peinaba su cabello ausentemente en el espejo mientras veía de reojo a su pareja. Lo vio con tristeza y suspiro, ¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado las cosas? Desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque sabía perfectamente el porqué, muchas veces la ignoro e incluso llego a creer que el la subestimaba, que la tenía muy segura, pero no era así y tristemente se había dado cuenta, lo amaba pero ¿qué tal a la otra persona que le brindaba pasión y amor a su aburrida vida? Sonrió al recordarlo y se sonrojo del encuentro que tuvieron en la noche. -Creo que es hora de salir de aquí-, dijo desanimada dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Buenos Días-, dijo Marina entrando al comedor con una hermosa sonrisa, -Hola Marina-, dijo Anaïs mientras tomaba su te. -¿Sabes dónde está Ascot?, estoy preocupada por el, tiene tiempo que lo veo algo extraño-, dijo la peliazul con tono triste.

-Realmente no te se decir Marina, mi relación con el es estrictamente de trabajo-, dijo Anaïs con indiferencia, esto le preocupo a Marina, su amiga jamás había sido indiferente al comportamiento errático de alguien, -Mmmm voy a ver a mi esposo a su despacho, es hora de escuchar los latidos del bebe y tengo que ir a mundo místico a ver a mis padres, te veo en la noche-, dijo la guerrera del agua, saliendo del comedor.

-Hola amor-, dijo el Rey de Céfiro entrando al comedor, -Buen día París-, dijo la chica mientras le respondía el beso a su esposo. –¿Por qué no me esperaste?-, pregunto algo molesto y a la vez divertido, -Te veías tan a gusto que preferí no despertarte-, dijo Anaïs con una sonrisa, -Pues no estaba tan a gusto, extrañe tus caricias en la noche-, dijo sobándole los hombros, -discúlpame amor, me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero ya me siento mejor-, dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos, -está bien belleza, nos vemos en la noche, Guruclef va a ir con Marina a mundo místico para su cita con el médico y tengo que hacerme cargo de todo-, dijo dándole un tosco beso, le guiño el ojo y salió del comedor.

Mientras en la biblioteca, el chico recordaba todo lo acontecido desde hacía 6 meses, ¿Qué lo había enamorado? Todo, todo de ella, recordaba su primer beso, aquel beso que "no debió pasar" y dejo que pasará hasta convertirse en una relación a escondidas. Recordó ese día, el amor de su existencia estaba con el revisando unos papeles, mientras el estúpido de su marido, no paraba de hacerle bromas pesadas.

Flashback

-¡Ya vete, tu no tomas nada en serio y no voy a permitir que el pierda su tiempo!-, dijo la chica furiosa, su esposo, le planto tremendo beso con el que la chica en respuesta empujo, salió sonriendo mientras ella se sobaba las sienes. –Discúlpalo es un bruto, pero ya se fue-, dijo la chica de sus sueños, desde hacía 3 meses estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, -No te preocupes, así es mi amigo-, dijo agachando la cabeza, este gesto removió algo en la guerrera, no era tan indiferente como el chico y se sentía sola, tomo por sorpresa su cara con sus dos manos y lo beso dulcemente, este correspondió al beso algo nervioso y sorprendido por la reacción. –Pero…-, no alcanzo a decir nada, la guerrera puso su dedo índice en sus labios, -no digas nada-, dijo mientras se acercaban y se fundían en un tierno beso.

El chico salió de su sueño cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse, -Buenos Días Ascot-, el chico volteo y vio a su amor, a su dulce tormento, al amor que por el cual moriría, que lo hacía traidor ante su planeta y hacia su amigo y que lastimaría a muchas personas. –Buen día Anais-, dijo el chico apenas en un susurro, dándole la espalda, -Vamos a ponernos a trabajar-, dijo el chico sentándose en uno de los escritorios que se encontraban en la biblioteca, -¿Por qué estas tan serio?-, pregunto la reina preocupada, -Porque ya no puedo seguir con esto, tu eres mi reina y yo soy solo un hechicero-, dijo el chico sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, -Yo no soy tu reina Ascot, yo soy…-, pero el chico la interrumpió, -Tu eres mi reina, la reina de mi planeta, la reina de mi amigo, su esposa, pero no solo eres eso-, dijo finalmente viéndola a los ojos, -tu eres la reina de mi corazón de mi vida y no me importa ser un traidor a mi patria, a mi amigo y hacia ti, no puedo con este sentimiento, tu eres la reina de mi corazón, de mi alma y de mi existencia, por ti moriría, mataría, dejaría de vivir, daría todo lo que tengo, lo bueno lo malo mi alma mi esencia con tal de estar contigo-, dijo el chico levantándose del escritorio y tomándola en sus brazos. La beso con necesidad, la chica lo besaba con ternura, mientras que el la cargaba mientras la besaba, hasta que la soltó abruptamente.

-Discúlpame Anaïs, pero ya no puedo con esto, el amarte es traición a Céfiro, pero para mi corazón es traición no hacerlo, de verdad ya no puedo con esto, ya no debemos seguir con esto…discúlpame-, dijo el Palú saliendo con lagrimas en los ojos de la biblioteca, la chica lo vio y bajo la vista, se recostó en un sillón y recordó todo lo que había pasado en estos 6 meses.

Se sentía abandonada por París, era raro ver al rey tan responsable, pero empezó a hacerlo, pasando infinidad de días en juntas con Guruclef para el crecimiento económico del planeta, aunque no se le quitaba lo bufón. En ese tiempo fue encomendada la misión a Ascot de enseñarle magia e invocaciones a la reina. Aunque los dos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, después del trabajo conversaban sobre su vida y se volvieron buenos amigos. La chica empezó a tenerle una estima especial y el la empezó a ver de distinta forma, incluso la consideraba más bella que Marina. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el chisme por todo el castillo que Marina estaba embarazada y que Guruclef era el padre, casi nadie sabía de esta relación y no se hizo pública para no lastimar al palú, pero era inevitable, el lloró en el regazo de la reina cuando se entero de la noticia, eso los acerco más, el corazón del palú empezaba a sentir algo más que agradecimiento, cariño, respeto y gratitud hacia su reina, ella empezaba a sentir algo más que cariño y respeto por él.

Ascot permanecía recostado en uno de los arboles del jardín de Céfiro, recordó que en ese preciso lugar, se celebró la boda Marina y como fue su primer acercamiento.

Flasback

-¡Ya apúrate Ascot! Deja libre a la reina para que nos podamos ir a la boda, yo se que no quieres ir porque de Marina pero ya apúrate!-, dijo el mago dándole un zape en la cabeza al palú que hizo que se le cayera su gorro al piso, Anaïs se enfureció. -¡Ya vete, tu no tomas nada en serio y no voy a permitir que el pierda su tiempo!-, dijo Anaïs furiosa, su esposo, le planto tremendo beso con el que la chica en respuesta empujo, salió sonriendo mientras ella se sobaba las sienes. –Discúlpalo es un bruto, pero ya se fue-, dijo la reina, -No te preocupes, así es mi amigo-, dijo agachando la cabeza.

Este gesto removió algo en la guerrera, no era tan indiferente como el chico y se sentía sola, tomo por sorpresa su cara con sus dos manos y lo beso dulcemente, este correspondió al beso algo nervioso y sorprendido por la reacción. –Pero…-, no alcanzo a decir nada, la guerrera puso su dedo índice en sus labios, -no digas nada-, dijo mientras se acercaban y se fundían en un tierno beso, cuando se escucho como la puerta se abrió, los chicos se separaron de golpe, volvió a entrar el rey, -Ya me hartaste Ascot, me la llevo-, dijo jalando a su reina, esta volteo a ver a su tutor y le sonrío, este correspondió a su sonrisa.

El chico sonrió con ese recuerdo, aunque falto a la ceremonia de Marina y Guruclef, asistió a la fiesta, ese beso lo había esperado desde hacía 3 meses que fue cuando lo abrazo. Entró al jardín y vio a las parejas bailar, Marina no lo veía con ojos de reproche por no haber asistido, lo veía con ojos serenos. Mientras Paris tomaba vino con los padres de Aska, Geo, y los sultanes de Cizeta, Ascot volteo a todos lados a ver dónde estaba la dueña de su corazón, el solo sintió un ligero roce con su mano, volteo de inmediato, -¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-, pregunto la reina de Céfiro, este hizo una reverencia y tomo su mano.

Mientras bailaban al compas de la música, Ascot cepillaba suavemente sus dedos contra la mano de la reina, esta sonrió, -¿Por qué no le pediste a Paris que bailará contigo?-, pregunto el palú a su reina, -Me apetecía más bailar contigo-, dijo la chica con brillo en los ojos. -¿Me permiten?-, los interrumpió una voz conocida por los dos, -Por supuesto Paris-, dijo el chico dándole la mano de su amor clandestino a su verdadero dueño, la chica lo miro con tristeza, pero cuando volteo a ver a s rey sonrío, esto casi lo mato. Se fue a recargar a un árbol cerca de donde estaba todo el movimiento de la fiesta para poder verla bien, se veía tan hermosa, por un momento la perdió de vista y vio como Paris y Latís cargaban al novio el signo de celebración, el volteo a todos lados y no la encontró.

Sintió que alguien lo jalo y lo estrello con fuerza en otro árbol, plantando sus labios encima de los de el, y sintió su ligera figura pegada a él, sus labios ardían de calor, su cuerpo, todo de ella lo derretía, se separo dulcemente de él, -nos pueden ver-, dijo el chico tratando de sonar calmado, -No te preocupes, yo me voy-, dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios y salió disparada de ahí, el chico suspiro, desde ese momento, empezaron los encuentros casuales entre ellos.

El chico tapo su rostro con sus manos en señal de frustración, nunca había esperado esto, jamás lo imagino y ni siquiera lo quiso, pero su amor pudo más que su razón. Bajo del árbol de un brinco, no quería perderla, iba a tener que arrodillarse si era necesario para no perderla, suplicarle que no lo dejará que en silencio, que esperando, que amándola en silencio, siempre estaría ahí para ella.

La chica estaba hojeando un hechizo de invocaciones, no prestaba atención a nada, ¿dejaría a Paris por Ascot? Definitivamente no, ella actuaba desesperada por sentir atención, por sentirse amada, deseada y con Paris las cosas ya no eran así. En Ascot veía su necesidad de sacar todo lo que por dentro le carcomía, ella a pesar de ser muy tímida con él se sentía que tenía el poder, desinhibida y sentía tanta atracción demente por el palú. Sonrío al recordar la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Flashback

Ascot estaba leyendo u tomando nota de unos libros de pociones para darle la clase a Anaïs, estaba sumamente concentrado mientras anotaba lo que le enseñaría a su amada clandestina, Anaïs entro sigilosamente al percatarse que el no se había dado cuenta de la presencia, le causo casi ternura la imagen de él, con el gorro casi encima de sus ojos y con los libros en su regazo. La chica cerró la puerta lo mas callado que podía. La ropa que llevaba era sencilla, una linda blusa blanca de botones con una falta color verde. Puso el seguro en la puerta haciendo el ruido necesario para el chico voltease. Este miro a la guerrera y se sonrojo, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella mientras se bajaba la falda lentamente delante de él.

Ascot no sabía de hacer, se recargo en el sillón con ojos sorprendidos y puso lo libros a su lado derecho, mientras ella se acercaba seductoramente, le quito el gorro y lo aventó al piso. Se poso encima de él besándole el cuello, -hazme tuya, nada me haría más feliz-, dijo Anaïs susurrándole al oído, Ascot con pasión toco su espalda, -yo nunca lo he hecho-, dijo el chico miedoso y nervioso por la reacción de Anaïs, -no importa-, dijo besando con necesidad su boca.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de dominar a alguien, pero Ascot llego a su vida iluminando una noche cuyas estrellas ya no brillaban con tanta intensidad, ella sabia el daño que le hacía, era cierto, no lo amaba, pero tenía una extraña necesidad hacia el y era casi como una droga estar con el, a escondidas a espaldas de los demás. Ni siquiera Guruclef se había dado cuenta de esto, estaba tan ensimismado con su idea de ser esposo y padre que jamás se dio cuenta de esto.

Ascot conforme pasaron los 6 meses se retraía más, ya casi no convivía con nadie incluso casi no hablaba con Anaïs delante de los habitantes del castillo, todos lo atribuían al embarazo de Marina y su relación con Guruclef, por lo cual la guerrera del agua se sentía culpable. Mas sin embargo, la reina, con pretexto de decirle a su marido que daría un paseo en el jardín, visitaba al palú algunas noches.

-Creo que tiene razón-, dijo la reina para sí misma, -esto no puede seguir, esto está mal-, dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, decidida a terminar todo esto cuando entro el palú a la biblioteca y se arrodillo delante de ella derrotado. El príncipe iba decidió a dar la gran noticia a su esposa y amigo de que Marina no pudo llegar a a mundo místico porque empezó su trabajo de parto, cuando vio a su amigo entrar a la biblioteca desesperado, esto le preocupo, pensaba que su reina tenía algún problema, escucho sollozos y camino lentamente para no asustarlos. Ascot había dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta. Se asomo por la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

El palú estaba arrodillado delante de su esposa abrazándola de la espalda baja y recargando su cara en su vientre. –No puedo Anaïs no puedo dejarte, prefiero traicionar a mi rey, a mi amigo y a mi planeta, pero por favor no me dejes, te necesito tanto, no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus caricias, tus besos y todo lo que me has enseñado-, dijo el palú en lagrimas, la reina acariciaba su cabeza, tomo su rostro y lo acerco hacia ella para besarlo.

El rey espiaba desde la puerta adolorido con lo que veía, apretó el puño cuando vio a su esposa besar a su mejor amigo, -¿Me amas Anaís?- pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos, -He sido tuya, ya no eres solo del rey de Céfiro, también eres mi mujer…¿con quién te quedarás?-, dijo el palú mientras una lagrima, la chica estaba a punto de sincerarse con el cuando entro el rey de Céfiro a la biblioteca.

-¡Paris!-, respondió la chica tratando de alejarse del palú pero este no la soltaba.

-Si Anaïs responde, ¿con quién de los dos te quedaras? Porque por lo que veo, Ascot tiene un buen punto-, dijo el príncipe furioso apretando los puños, esperando la respuesta de su amada.

La noche era la única testigo de la situación de las tres personas involucradas en este dolor. Por primera vez Anaïs en mucho tiempo, tendría que decidir entre la costumbre y el deseo.

_**Ay caray!, este short fic fue inspirado por una canción de Mana que se llama "Amor Clandestino", esta super padre, espero les haya gustado. **_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
